1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multimedia computer system, and more particularly, relates to a signal management apparatus for use in a display monitor of a multimedia computer system with an on-screen display (OSD) and process of providing a visual display of an input signal on the display monitor using an OSD function for the convenience of users.
2. Related Art
Multimedia computer systems for processing a wide variety of information data, such as text, sounds, graphics, animation, movie, and so forth have become increasingly popular for home and commercial applications. In order to perform multimedia function, high performance video card, sound card, TV/radio card, modems, etc. must be installed in the computer system. In addition, media players such as CD-ROM drives as well as corresponding software drivers must also be implemented. Information data ofthe multimedia computer system must be transmitted to peripheral devices such as display monitors at higher transmission speed. As a result, display monitors must contain sophisticated hardware to accommodate such a data transmission speed as well as multiple information signals from multimedia sources.
Recently, wide display monitors have been adopted to accommodate multimedia applications for processing a variety of information signals generated from multimedia sources such as computer, VTR, and TV. A typical wide display monitor has a width to height ratio of 16:9 as opposed to 4:3 of conventional display monitors, and is equipped with a D-SUB, a headphone, a number of jacks for receiving a composite video signal and a sound signal from TV. However, I have observed that such a wide display monitor has several drawbacks. The user cannot identify information signals applied to the display monitor from different multimedia sources and select a particular information signal when a variety of information signals are input to the display monitor.